Conventional computing devices, such as PCs and handheld computers, provide a convenient platform for communicating with diagnostic instrumentation. The computing devices enable a technician to use a diagnostic instrument quickly and easily. For example, in an automotive service facility, a handheld computing device can be easily connected to a vehicle's on-board diagnostic system for testing or problem diagnosis.
Although handheld computing devices offer portability and flexibility, the diagnostic instruments with which they are designed to work typically require serial communication cables or other wireline infrastructure to communicate. Consequently much of a handheld computing device's portability is compromised when it must be coupled to a wireline interface.
In addition, a technician may use several diagnostic instruments when diagnosing a problem or evaluating a vehicle's performance. Typically each of these diagnostic instruments requires various wireline connections to the computing device. Many such connections can become cumbersome for the technician to manage. An improper or incorrect connection may cause the computing device to malfunction or to provide inaccurate information and, therefore, consume diagnostic or repair time needlessly.
Conventional wireline interfaces also complicate the use of diagnostic instruments for technician training or other collaborative work. In particular, traditional diagnostic instruments are designed for one-to-one operation with a single host or computing device. Using a single computing device can make it difficult for a group of users to view the results or to collaborate in the process.
Further, service facilities have invested in many diagnostic instruments that have wireline interfaces. Adding wireless capability to a diagnostic instrument has conventionally involved redesigning the internal circuitry to support the wireless functionality. Thus service facilities may be reluctant to reinvest in the costly replacement or redesign of their diagnostic instruments in order to have wireless capability.
What is needed is a wireless adapter for a diagnostic instrument. What is further needed is a wireless architecture that enables concurrent communication among a number of diagnostic instruments and computing devices.